Coincidence
by yuffie101
Summary: End of season 2, What if Alex didn't go straight back to Litchfield and went to another prison instead.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Alex

I really didn't want to be here I thought that when I got arrested for breaking my probation I'd get put straight back to Litchfield. But no I was stuck here a women's prison near Virginia because of that fucking stupid Piper and her dipshit friend though the conditions were a hell of a lot better then Litchfield and free of christen nut meth heads she was still drawn to Litchfield because of one thing...Piper. There was no way that I could get in contact on the phone it was only through letters on the first day of arriving here I put in a instant request to be transferred to Litchfield I handed it to some snotty women that was apparently my consoler but she's no better then Healy. I needed to get back there and I didn't know why maybe I needed to have it out with Piper face to face or maybe I was stuck in the Litchfield routine. A part of me wanted to forgive Piper after all I have fucked her over twice once by giving her name and the other time was in Chicago and she's fucked me over once with leaving me when my mom died and now this. Does this make us even? I am so fucking confused.

I had been here for 2 weeks now and I showed no interest in making friends here some of them tried to talk to me but I just gave them a hi and that was it till one day. I was in the line for dinner when I heard "Hey four eyes" I rolled my eyes "Seriously I got past the four eyes joke in high school" I turned my head to the side and saw this huge women bigger then Big Boo "You skipped the line" Was she for real? I removed my glasses "If it's that much of a problem for you" I stepped out of the line and she moved into where I was standing "There that was easy wasn't it" When she turned her back I made a scowling face to her. I sat down at the end of a table hoping no one would sit on my table but someone did on the other end. She looked at me and gave me a half cocked smile then carried on eating her dinner she looked about early 20s and her hair is brunette that went down just below her shoulders she looked...Normal like she never smoked or took drugs a day in her life her skin was slightly pale and her eyes were dark brown. She looked at me and I looked down at my book I heard her clear her throat "Reserving judgements is a matter of infinite hope" She had a British accent I put my book down and put my glasses on my head "Huh?" She pointed to my book "The Great Gatsby" I looked at the front cover of my book "O yeah um I don't think I have gotten to that quote yet" She looked me up and down but then she was overshadowed by the big lady "Hey Kate Middleton your in my spot" She carried on eating "You deaf" "No I can hear you perfectly" She picked up her tray and walked around the table and sat next me "And I think you'll find that just because I am from England it doesn't instantly make me related nor look like a member of the Royal Family Lyn" Lyn moved her face in so they were nose to nose and gave her look at that could kill but the British girl stood her ground and didn't even blink Linda blew in her face "Ha! Made you blink" and she walked off. "Ignore her she just likes to think she's top dog around here honestly there's nothing to be scared of" Did I say I was scared? But then again this girl has some balls she extended her hand "I am Kate but not Middleton" I chuckled "Alex Vause" I heard a shout from down the hall it was one of the guards "MAIL CALL!" I quickly ran down the hall and into the room where the guard was shouting out names he was doing it alphabetically great this would take a while in fact I was the last name to be called the guard handed me the letter "I take it your Vause" I just took the letter and ran back to my bunk and tore it open it was from Piper my heart skipped. It was filled with sorry and bullshit excuses such as "Larry left me and I didn't want to be on my own" I screwed it up and threw it against the wall my bunkie gave me a evil look but she saw how pissed I was and just rolled back to face the wall. I got straight on a response I told Piper that I put in for a instant transfer and that it would take weeks and that I was confused about how I felt and that maybe the few weeks waiting for my transfer to come through would be a good time for us to take a break from whatever this is. I finished writing and lied down on bunk and let out a big sigh took my glasses off and settled down to sleep.

Kate

When I got out of bed at 7am (I can tell from the first head count) I went straight to work at the library I don't eat breakfast my co worker Ruth was already there she looked me up and down with those big blue eyes "You look like shit did you sleep last night" I shook my head "No I didn't I was reading" Ruth smirked "You need to go to the doctors about that especially when you skip breakfast and lunch you'll become a skeleton at this rate" I know Ruth was in her 50s but seriously she ain't my mother "Thanks I will" "Promise me that you'll have dinner tonight" I nodded yes as the day wore on and I did my usual routine of the day and I went to dinner. When I was in the queue I notice Lyn having words with the newbie. Lyn was the typical wanna be bully but she's nothing compared to what I have come across in life. What made me spot the newbie was because well she's tall for a chick and second she is always in the library reading books. I decided to sit at the end of her table I looked at her and thought I'd talk about her book when Lyn came over I was so pissed at her I made her look such a pussy in front of the newbie. When I finally learnt the newbie name...Alex she shot off to get her mail didn't say bye or anything I noticed she left her book I picked it up and looked at it. Ruth came over and sat next to me "The Great Gatsby haven't you already read that like 10 times" I kept looking at Alex's empty seat and shook my head as to snap out of it and pay attention "Um Alex...I meant the newbie left it here" "O you mean lurch she comes in the library every day just give it back to her then" I started to eat my dinner if you could call it that what I would give for a Maccy Ds right now. Lyn came back over and sat with us I rolled my eyes "What now" She laughed as if I said a joke "I was just shitting with you earlier" I was still angry with her "Yeah well maybe some people don't get your humour" I took my tray and left in the background I could hear a ooooooooooo fucking immature bicthes.

Having insomnia is always fun especially in prison I mean when you have no crap telly to watch or video games to play or can't even take a walk around the neighbour hood it makes it interesting when all you can do is lie in bed and think. The only good thing is that you get a dim light in the hall and I can read which doesn't help but it passes the time. I have been awake now for nearly 2 days maybe I can get a few hours snooze around 4am but I wasn't hopeful. When I woke up from my 2 hour snooze I did my routine of shower and work I took the book with me just in case Alex came to pick it up and she did when I saw her I dropped everything I was doing to go over there "Um hey remember me" "Um Kate not Middleton right" I handed The Great Gatsby over "You left this it's a good book" Alex fidgeted with her glasses and took it "Thanks was looking for that" She looked tired like she'd been up all night as well "Well I am going to go back to work now" She seemed surprised "Wait you work here" "Yeah been here for 6 months" "What in prison or working here" I really didn't want to dive in my outside story as like in any other prison it is a taboo subject here "I've been working here for 6 months" I think Alex got the idea that I didn't want to talk and I doubt she did either "You read much? Well I take it you do working in here unless your running a contraband scheme" She looked me up and down and gave me a half grin as if I was would I give her something "I don't know what you mean why you heard anything cause I don't do that" She laughed and playfully punched my arm "I was just fucking with you calm down" Alex looked around and put her glasses on "Recommend me something" This made me happy as I knew this would be a challenge and I love challenges "Well you've pretty much read everything in the couple of weeks you've been here" She nodded in agreement but I still went round the library with her and picked books out for her we talked most of the morning about different books and some music she liked. Her dad was a washed up rock star and I actually knew the band he was in and saw them play in London "Get out of here what a coincidence" "Yeah but no offensive...They fucking sucked that night" She held her hands up "O don't worry they did suck but my mom made them out to be like Guns and Roses or something I suppose it was to make me feel better" I saw Ruth poke her head round a shelf "Can you get on with something please" I looked at the clock and realised what the time was "Shit sorry" I turned to Alex "Sorry I better get on with some work I'll see you around?" "Well we ain't going to bump into each other in the street are we" I chuckled "No we ain't" Alex walked off "Sorry about that Ruth" I started putting books back sort of hoping that Alex would come back tomorrow and she did as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Alex

I got another letter from Piper today but I didn't open it I put it in my bedside table with the others I was still pissed and confused and she obviously didn't get what I meant in my last letter when I said don't send anything back. "Fucking Piper" I said under my breath I was so angry it was like a last ditch attempt of her to keep this hold on me but no doubt she's over there crying on that Russian shoulder "O woe is me Alex won't talk to me, Larry left me, I can't do my roots properly in here" I stated pacing up and down in my cell my bunkie was at work so I could vent I kicked the bed side table "Fucking Piper" I kept looking at the table like the letter was saying pick me up and read me you fool but I resisted the urge. I lied in my bunk and was reading the book Kate recommended for me I wonder what she was doing well she couldn't have been doing much she's like a big mystery I wonder how she got here this isn't minimum security so she must have done something bad every now and then I kept looking at the table so this was how Piper felt when I kept sending her letters.

I left to get dinner it was too tempting to read the letters I couldn't see Kate anywhere I saw Ruth and Lyn and I sat on they're table "Hey guys" They both looked at me as a why the fuck is she sat with us look. "If your wondering about Kate she's in the library working"

"Why would I care about where Kate is" I said casually eating my dinner

"Because you've be skulking around her" Ruth stopped eating and gave me a serious look "Look that kid has been through a lot and she doesn't need you fucking her up"

Okay now I was pissed what was she trying to insinuate "Skulking? You for real we both share an interest in literature and amongst other things it doesn't mean we're sneaking off for quickies in the shower" Ruth put her knife and fork down "Did I say I thought something was going on" I fidgeted with my glasses "I have some type on and off again relationship back in Litchfield trust me the last thing I want is another fucked up love triangle" Ruth smirked at me I just wanted to hit that stupid old fucking smug face "She's taken anyway her girlfriend came to visit yesterday which is probably why you didn't see her if you were wondering" I did wonder where she was and I didn't know that she had a girlfriend or that she was gay or bi. I got up and took my tray and whispered in Ruth's ear "I really couldn't give a fucking shit" Ruth looked straight ahead like she wasn't fazed "Keep telling yourself that lurch".

Later that night I couldn't sleep my bunkie was snoring and I kept looking at the table. I couldn't help it I took the letters from the table and read them. She said she couldn't cope with the no contact thing and that she was losing her mind I just felt guilty now I wanted to get back to Litchfield more then ever now. As much I tried to get away from Piper we are both the same people we're both selfish and manipulative. Piper wrote that what she done was selfish but she done it for my own good cause she thought I was going to get killed at lest she has a excuse this time. I must have woke my bunkie up "What's up with you lurch" I ignored her and kept reading the letters over and over my bunkie was sat on her bed looking at me "Can I help you" I said with a sarcastic tone she looked at me and lied back down on her bunk. I had enough I needed to see Piper I went to see my counsellor first thing in the morning I stormed in her office didn't even bother knocking "Is my transfer going to happen any time soon cause it's been awhile" I said instantly. A women sat at her desk rolled her eyes "Name" Seriously she didn't know my fucking name "Vause Alex Vause shouldn't you know this" She just went into a file drawer and looked in it "Yeah it's been received and is being processed"

"Any idea how long that takes"

"I don't know it's in Caputo hands" So basically a long time then "So there's nothing you can do can you call him" She closed my file and put it back "No I can't sorry is there anything else" I walked out of her office. So basically it's all in the Joe's hands and I was hopeful that something would be done quickly but it was doubtful. I don't think I could cope another week in here the only good thing was Kate for company I hated being alone ever since mom died and Piper left but I hoped I made a friend out of Kate she seemed smart and nice I just kept wondering what the hell she did to get here she seemed like how Piper was when I first met her young and innocent but with brunette hair . I went back to my cell to grab the books that Kate recommend to me I had actually read them before but I didn't to say anything to her I turned to my bunkie "Hey you know that Kate that works in the library" She seemed surprised that I even spoke to her I have hardly spoke to her in fact I didn't really know her name "Yes I know nice young girl but she seems to carry dark weight on her shoulders" I put my glasses on head "Yeah she is nice yeah" Nodding my head in agreement "What she in here for"

"Wow she must have done a number on you to make you curious...I don't know there's a lot of rumours about it she's very stubborn about not telling people" I looked at my bunkie and put my glasses on she looked like she'd been here for years she was older then 50 kind of reminded me of Rosa "Thanks" I put the books under my arm and headed for the library.

Kate

I was sat in the visiting room waiting for Helen to turn up when I saw her come through the doors my heart didn't skip like it was meant to I embraced her anyway but it was a awkward hug she leaned in for the kiss but I pecked her cheek just in time. The truth was I haven't been into this relationship in awhile well since I got here 1 year ago "How you doing baby" I hated that question how was I doing? I don't know why it must have been the lack of sleep "O yeah it's fucking great here we get 5 star gourmet food every day" I leaned in "How the fuck do you think I am doing" I sat back in my chair and crossed my arms like some sulky child I couldn't help it in fact I couldn't even look at her and when I did she looked guilty and I felt bad I held her hands on the table "Look listen baby it's my fault I am here and I am going to be here for years" Helen looked like she was going to cry I put my hand on her cheek her face hasn't coped well with the sleepiness nights and the stress her skin felt rough and she just didn't feel like the same person I met 5 years ago and I wouldn't say it was love at first site it was more lust. I'd just came out to my mother who was pretty nasty about the whole thing I am a only child so that's the grand kids out of the window I met Helen in a coffee shop of all places and it kinda went from there and we got stuck in our own way. I think that we both knew where this conversation is going I knew she was hiding something she looked very guilty I took my hand back there's only one thing she could've done "Who is she" She burst into tears "No one it was a one night thing...I was feeling lonely"

"O fucking poor you how would you feel if I hooked up with someone here?" She shrugged her shoulder "I wouldn't mind" That's when I knew that we reached the end of the road because I actually believed her and to be honest I didn't mind either that she spent the night with someone else the women has to get it from somewhere. "Look Hel it's cool I don't mind to be honest I haven't been hot on this relationship for a while" She looked relived like I saved her the next 6 years of bus trips to here and guiltiness but she did look down I gave a big grin grabbed her chin and pulled her head up to look at me "Hey chin up I'll be fine" She gave me a smile "I do still love you...It's just not enough to go through this" To be honest I wouldn't wish a long distance prison relationship on anyone "Hey we can still be friends and you can still write me letters and visit every now and again and when I get out who knows" She nodded I didn't believe that she would send me letters or visit I think she was just happy to get out of it I might get some for about 6 months and it'll probably stop. When Helen left I got this overwhelming sadness of the realisation that I was alone in here my mother never spoke to me my father passed when I was young. Maybe it was time to extend the olive branch and send my mother a letter she didn't even know I was here maybe it was best to do a phone call no a letter then she can't hang up on me. When I went back to work I didn't tell Ruth what happened I just made out everything was normal I didn't want to worry about her "That Alex was looking around for you" Ruth had that sort of tone that she didn't like her "Suppose she'll come back and say hi, What's your problem with her anyway" Ruth carried on working "I just don't like the way she comes in here and thinks she owns the place" And as soon as Ruth said that in walks Alex she gave Ruth a nasty look have they had words that I didn't know about "Okay what's going on with you guys" They just looked at each other "Yeah Ruth what is going on with us" Ruth walked off "Ooooookay seriously what's going on"

"Your friend thinks that I have a thing for you"

I laughed "Seriously what's going on"

"That's the truth" I didn't know where Ruth got that idea from "That's stupid I'll have a word with her" Alex took her glasses off "Nah it's cool I've had my fair share of old hags to deal with" She started walking around with me "So was there a reason you've been looking for me"

"No not really just wanted to return these" She handed me the books "I read them in like 2 days" I chuckled a little Ruth came over "I'm off don't forget the guard comes at 7 to lock up have fun children" She shoot another look at Alex I had some work to do and Alex said she'd wait when I finished she was sat on the floor reading War and Peace I sat next to her "A bit in depth book for this time" She put the book down "Can I ask you a question" I think I knew this would be a personal one "How the fuck did you end up here" Apart from Ruth I haven't told anyone else "I basically done something stupid and now I am paying for it" Alex nudged me "I think everyone here have done something stupid "

"Before I came here I was a youth worker and I got close to this kid friendship wise and he was having problems with this gang I told them to back off and they must have got to him somehow...Hel was away for a weekend and he came round the apartment with a bag he asked me to stash I didn't look I didn't want to know what was in there I just assumed it was weed and money and this stupid fucking gullible idiot done it and he called the cops" I felt like crying but I have cried so much I have noting left I mean I have literally nothing. Alex leaned in "That sucks what was in it" I chuckled "A fucking gun and cocaine, money...I am such a ass wipe" I put my head in my hands Alex put her hand on my arm and pat it she clearly wasn't good at this I put my hands down Alex took her hand away "What about you"

"O just your average dirt poor kid that got into a drugs cartel trade had my heart broken by a straight girl then got caught by the cops and then gave up the straight girl name and then I got put in prison and so did Piper and we started fucking again and then she choose her clueless hapless boyfriend over me that's just breaking it down there's more but I don't want to go in to it's so fucking complicated" I was taken a back by what she said "Wow and I thought I had it bad" I looked over and Alex had her head buried in her knees I put my hand on her back and kept it there Alex looked up "It's just so fucking complicated I mean if I get back to Litch and me and Piper live happy ever after she only has months I have years that's because of her the fucking stupid bitch" I had only know Alex for a few weeks but she always kept this tough exterior up and now it was crashing down I moved my arm around to hers and moved her in for a hug "You can tell me Vause honestly I've heard worse I used to listen to kids problems" She leaned into me "It's nothing that hasn't gone through my head over and fucking over that's why I need to get back to Litch I need to talk to her face to face cause a part of me knows she loves me and what she done was for my best interest but another part of me thinks she done this so she isn't alone in prison I mean what if Larry and Molly Polly don't work out and he starts sniffing around, Piper would have him back in a flash I mean he has things I cant's give her I am not good at anything else apart from moving heroin around" I could hear a faint sobbing in my arm pit "Hey don't cry" She lifted her head up and looked at me her glasses were steamed up I took them off and put my hands on her shoulders "Don't be so down your good at a lot of things your always reading maybe a proof reader write your own novel maybe" She was still looking down eyes still watering "Hey in the few weeks I've known you I think your awesome and cool I mean you have a washed up rock star for a dad" She chuckled and she looked up. I looked in her eyes I was being taken in by those green eyes I still had her glasses and I put them on her I didn't know what was coming over me maybe because I wasn't with Helen any more or maybe I just liked her I moved my hands away she didn't need this and I was being a jerk for doing it. Alex put her hand around my the back of my neck and pulled me in for a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Alex

What the fuck was I doing without giving it a second thought grabbing Kate and just kissing her like that I could tell she was taken aback about it. But that touch was electric and those lips I didn't know what came over me I knew I had to have her she just looked so innocent so sweet. I unbutton her uniform and tried to take it off "Let's fuck here" I said under my breath Kate pushed me away "Anyone can walk in" Was she for real what was this women doing to me "Don't tempt me further" I leaned in again and she pushed me away again It was like being in high school. Kate got up I caught a glimpse of her body and her bra Kate could tell where I looking and buttoned up her uniform "Sorry" She looked at me then looked away was she embarrassed or something "I only just got out of this relationship and I just don't think I should be rushing into something and you have this thing with Piper" I felt bad maybe I was just using Kate as a way of getting back at Piper. I got up and faced Kate "It's cool if we did do something it would have been for all the wrong reasons" But if I could get away with it I knew I would have carried on "Just so you know if you didn't stop me" I started playing with her hair and even in a shit hole like this it was still soft "God the things I'd do to you" She closed her eyes like she was imagining it "Ffffffuck" Kate said through her teeth I let go of her hair "Wow it's like being the loser in school and rejecting the hottest girl" Kate said under her breath, I smiled "Ironically in school I was the biggest loser" Kate gave a little laugh "Me to" She brushed my hair behind my ear and took my glasses off my head put them back on my eyes and put her hand on my cheek "Maybe in another time and place who knows but you got shit to deal with and so have I" God I wanted to kiss her again "Your a tease you know that" There was a loud knock on the door me and Kate startled moved away from each other it was a guard "INMATE! You were suppose to close up by now" Kate just started doing random things she picked up a book shoved it in my hands "I think you'll enjoy that one".

"VAUSE! You are out of bounds get out of here before you get a shot"

"Sorry sir, Thanks for your help Kate" I had a horrible feeling at the pit of my stomach when I walked off and just left Kate like that after I made her feel so awkward I am such a ass sometimes.

I couldn't sleep that night what happened kept going over and over in my head. Why did I have to kiss her? What the fuck is Piper going to say I have to tell her else what's the point in starting a fresh if this is hanging over my head. How does that go "O by the way Piper I kissed and wanted to fuck another women". There was a loud bang on my door I put my glasses on and sat up on my bunk a guard came in with a empty plastic bag "Vause pack up" He threw the bag at me "Your being moved" Moved where? Back to Litch? "Moved where am I going" He rolled his eyes "I don't know and I don't care"

"Can I at least pee first" He nodded towards the toilet in my cell "I am not peeing in front of you" He shrugged his shoulders "Fine but you don't know how long the trip is could be hours" Thinking back to when I had to go to Chicago I knew it was either here or the plane if it was a plane I'd be travelling in if it was a bus then I'd be screwed. I sat down on the toilet and the guard kept looking at me "Is that necessary" He turned around whilst I peeing after I was done I started packing I picked up the book Kate gave me earlier and packed it. I can't believe I'm not saying goodbye to her I quickly grabbed a bit of paper and scribbled a little note my bunkie was awake I folded the paper and gave it to her "Can you give that to Kate for me" She took the paper and nodded and went back to lie down on her bed. I finished packing my things and had the usual handcuffs and shoved in a bus with women I didn't recognise "Anyone knows where we going" One said I ignored her I wasn't in the mood for small talk think we all weren't as no one said anything. We drove around for hours good job I went toilet before I left I kept thinking about what would happen if I did go back to Litch how would I feel seeing Piper again. Should I tell her about Kate? Piper would fucking flip if she found out maybe it was best not to and just forget all about her. I think that I could do that I mean I forgot about Piper for all those years that we were apart I could do it again I mean me and Kate were far from what me and Piper were it was just a kiss in a moment of weakness that didn't mean anything to the both of us. I kept going over and over what I would say to Piper in my head if I was heading back to Litch until I fell asleep.

I felt a slight kick on my leg it was a guard "INMATE! Get up" I groggily got up she escorted me rather aggressive off the the bus there was no plane this time there was still people on the bus I guess that was their next stop. I knew instantly where I was it was Litch it felt like I had just came home Caputo finally done something quickly. I got dragged into the main entrance where they done the usual checks and before I knew it I was I was naked and in the clinic room Bell walked in holding disposable gloves "Vause it's been awhile" She put the gloves on "You come back to see your girlfriend"

"No I came back for you"

"I am so touched, Squat and cough you know the drill" When all that humiliation was over I had my orange uniform and bedding and when we got outside to the minivan I heard a voice I was so used to hearing "Look who's back" It was Morello with her thick Italian accent "Morello how's things" She was reading a celebrity magazine which made a change from the usual wedding ones. "O the usual wake up, eat, work, shit and sleep, You know you should see Piper when you can she's been worried about you". My heart skipped thinking about Piper "How has she been" Morello looked up from her magazine "Feeling bad about what she done and also when you did the whole let's not communicate thing it made her feel more bad" Now I felt bad about what I have done to her but if I forget the whole thing it'll go away. "Is it just Vause today" Bell nodded "I don't know what's going on I have hardly been picking new people up it's like some of the women population have decided to not commit crimes any more" Morello said still having her eyes on the magazine I leaned in "Or it could be there's hardly any beds free here" Morello looked up "O yeah there's that" She put the magazine down and stated the engine. The drive to camp was a long one the longest I have had. "Does Piper know I am here" Morello looked in the rear mirror "No I don't think so but she's been nagging Caputo about you transfer" Morello was catching me up on the prison gossip stuff I really didn't want to hear "O Piper started a newsletter whilst you were outside"

"That sounds interesting"

"Yeah it got cancelled though the other girls couldn't handle that my article was the most popular, You look pale you should eat some oranges or get some sunlight it's called vitamin something" I looked in the mirror god I looked like shit.

We approached the gates to the camp I was feeling nervous about seeing Piper Morello got out of the minivan "Don't look so nervous it's not like you did anything wrong" No I kept saying to myself I haven't done anything wrong nothing happened whilst I was in Virginia "Guess I am nervous about seeing Pipes for the first time in a while" A guard opened the van and I got out I put my glasses on and looked at the window where the stairs were to see if Piper was there but she wasn't. "O Piper is at work now" Morello said. When I got shown my room I put all my stuff down and went straight out looking for Piper it was lunch time I bet she was having lunch I went straight to the cafeteria she wasn't there I went to all the places I was allowed to go till I bumped into Red "Ah Vause your back" I knew I wasn't allowed in the cube "Can you tell Piper that I am here and that I will be out for dinner" Red smirked "She finishes work in a bit I will tell her"

"Thanks Red" I saw Bennett in the corner of my eye I knew I was out of bounds so I rushed back to my cell it was empty I started to unpack when there was a knock on the wall "I hear you've been looking for me" I turned around and there she was Piper.

Kate

I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror what the fuck happened the hottest person I have ever met threw herself at me and I rejected her. But then if I did have sex with her doesn't that make me the bad person for taking advantage Alex must think I am such a loser god I over think everything. I started to wash my face maybe I should keep away from Alex if she's going to do this to me but god that kiss that voice everything about her is so sensual. This is just a stupid schoolgirl crush it's got to be I cupped a handful of water and threw it on my face.

_London 2002 _

_This jacket doesn't suit what I was wearing why was I so nervous there was a knock at the front door "I'll get that mother" I ran down the stairs and answered the door before my mother could. On the other end was Shane a guy from my school and hanged out at the comic shop with I really didn't want to do this. I was just not attracted to this guy or any guy for that matter girls would be drooling over pictures over Brad Pitt and I'd prefer Jennifer. I could just fake a illness and I kept up some part of the charade by getting him to the door and opening it. But my my mother was getting suspicious so I made the whole date thing up and had to go through with it I just felt bad for him "Who's that" My mother shouted across the hall. I turned around well I had no choice but to introduce them "Mother this is Shane" He put down the flowers which looked horrible like something from a petrol station for 99p she saw the flowers then looked at Shane and I could just tell by the glare she didn't like him. "I hope you intentions towards my daughter is good" I looked at mother shocked "Ma" Shane defiantly wasn't one of those guys "We're just going to watch a film" She looked me up and down "Well your dressed for the occasion don't be to late back I have that job interview for the job in New York tomorrow" I didn't say anything the last thing I wanted is to be nagged I slammed the door on the way out. The whole thing was just a disaster the film sucked so bad we decided to leave early and walk back. "Your mother seems nice" I looked at Shane sarcastically "You kidding she's a battle axe give anything to move away from her" We carried on walking a bit and Shane tried to hold my hand I let him but I didn't feel anything so I let go. "Do you like me" Shane stopped walking and looked at me I looked at him I didn't want to lie to him "I don't know" I shrugged my shoulders "I don't know what I want sometimes" I felt really sad all of a sudden "It's cool I got the feeling you felt forced to go on this date" _

"_I'm sorry I'm a pretty lousy date" We started walking again "Can I ask you a question" It was the least I owed him "Go on" He stopped again "Have you ever been kissed by a dude" What a question but I have been lying to him the whole time so I might as well be honest "No I haven't" _

"_Would you like to try it doesn't have to go any further" I thought I'd bite the bullet and give it a go at lest I knew with Shane he means it when he said nothing further I leaned in to kiss him and he met me with his lips they were cold and dry I felt nothing and it didn't feel right so I pulled away "I guess hot geek guys don't do it for me" I laughed awkwardly "It's fine I understand" He does o god he must have guessed "Your secret is safe with me and he winked" I was so glad I had finished the last of my exams and school was over. Little did I know that he came out to his parents a week later._

"INMATE! Your keeping up the sink line" I dried my face off and went to work. I haven't seen Alex all day maybe she was keeping her distance or just didn't want to see me. Her bunkie came in and gave me a note it just said that she's gone back Litch. I was so taken aback about it I knew that she would be leaving just not this soon. I kept thinking back to out little kiss and got me regretting rejecting her again. Maybe this is something she wants to put behind her cause of the whole Piper thing I bet she has forgotten me already.

_New York 2007_

_I moved here nearly 5 years ago and I still get lost going to uni mother got that job here as some hot shot lawyer and I hardly saw her which suited me fine. Much to my mother disappointment I wanted to be a youth counsellor and not do something in law it wasn't a proper career according to her. I was also doing bar work in a micro brewery which helped pay off my uni fees I made a nice little life for myself here. But there was one thing wrong I still haven't come out yet not to anyone not even my mother who I think kind of knew as I haven't had a boyfriend yet. _

_I turned up late again for my class which was normal for me my teacher just rolled her eyes "Late again Kate I keep telling you to use Google Maps" I walked fast to my seat " Sorry miss" She rolled her eyes "It's Lisa come on we're all on first names here". I got my books and laptop out "Sorry Lisa" She carried on with her lecture and I was trying my hardest to keep up with what I have missed I finished work at 1AM and I was tired. After class Lisa wanted to talk to me Lisa sat on her desk "So I know you keep good grades but lately it seems like your dropping a little, Turning up late, Looking tired, Your barely keeping up with what you missed when you turn up late is everything okay" _

"_I'm really sorry I will try harder and I will cut down the shifts"_

"_Maybe you need some down time you know go out party and have a good time" I have never been to a bar in New York since I got here apart from the one that I worked in I rarely drink either "And that's meant to help me how" Lisa stood up "You always seem tense go out have fun" I put my bag on my shoulder "Thanks Lisa I will keep that in mind". I had a shift that I was late for I kept thinking about what Lisa said maybe I do need to let my hair down it's a shame that I didn't know anyone to do that with. I turned up late like I thought I would but my boss was cool about it "Education first" He always said it was dead that night hardly anyone came in but then it was a Wednesday. I was cleaning some glasses and I had my back to the bar when I heard a women clear her throat to get my attention "What can I get for you" I turned around and my uni teacher Lisa was stood there. She looked very different from class I guessed she was in her mid thirties she had long brown hair that she usually wore up but this time it was down and instead of dressing smart like at uni she was causal jeans and a band T-Shirt with a leather jacket I wasn't used to seeing it she even had a lip ring on the far right. "Kate I didn't know you worked here, I'll just have a coke" _

"_Yeah been here a while now, I didn't know you lived near by" I poured her coke "Nah just meeting a friend" I put her drink down I looked at the clock it was 6. I started wiping the bar down"Do you ever think you'll go back to London" I never gave it a thought really "Maybe to visit but not to live I made a life here sort of anyway" I went off to serve a customer but I could sense she was looking at me she brought me a drink then my manager told to me I could go home we weren't busy so I sat with Lisa. "Your friend didn't turn up" She looked at the clock "No fuck her anyway" She leaned in "So how long have you known you were gay" My stomach turned and all the colour drained from my face "That's a conversation starter and I don't know what your talking about" I drank a bit of my beer hoping it would calm me down "I can fucking tell from a mile off that you are plus I saw you check out that chicks ass when she left" Was it that obvious that I was I leaned forward as well "Look Sherlock my mother doesn't know and she'll freak when she finds out" Lisa sat back in her chair holding her beer bottle "O honey it's New York no one will care" I fucking care my mother would care as well"Apart form my family" She let out a little snort "Well if they can't accept who you are then are they worth it" She drank up her beer "Want another?" I have hardly touched my one "No I am a slow drinker" She got up "Well your drinking with me tonight kid so bring you A game" And and she walked to the bar. _

"Kate what's up" Ruth sat down next me she saw the note and scoffed "Didn't like that one knew she'd do this to you" Ruth was right to some extent. "Don't be so down at least she left before she done too much damage" Ruth was right "I broke up with Hel the other day as well" Ruth sighed a long one as well "O Kate what's wrong with you"

"It just wasn't going anywhere nothing ever does, I am thinking of writing to my mother as well" Ruth raised a eyebrow "Is that wise she doesn't even know your in here how long has it been" Too long she is nothing but a memory to me now. "You could write her a letter what have you got to lose". I kept thinking about Alex though maybe I should write her a letter I doubt she'd respond though. But then why did she make the move surely she must have felt something as well or was I just something to piss Piper off with. When I was alone in my cell I decided to write a letter to Alex and another to my mother.


	4. Chapter 4

There she was stood in my doorway and I froze for the first time in my life I didn't know what to say. Piper as always looked gorgeous nothing has changed that blonde hair still looked good and those blue eyes still gleamed. "So what we just going to stand here" Piper said I glared at her "You can't let me be can you, I mean I had you down as a naïve asshole but a manipulative controlling bitch that's a new one you pulled out of your roots" She walked up to me I folded my arms and looked away "I didn't know what else to do I was worried that you were going to get killed"

"Fuck you Piper it's not that you didn't want to be alone after Larry went off with Molly"

"It's fucking Polly and now it's just me and you like how you always wanted" How I wanted? Was she trying to turn this on me "Fuck you Piper" I pushed her and I pushed her again "Don't try and pin your selfish actions on me" I turned my back to her "Selfish O okay let's talk selfish um well there's giving me my name up then there's the Chicago fiasco"

"For the hundredth fucking time I thought you were going to tell the truth"

"And I thought you were going to lie" She shouted

I was getting a headache I put my hand on temple "This is going round and round it's fucking painful I am done Piper I am so fucking done with shit like this"

"Yes so am I we are so done with..stupid actions and being fuck ups towards each other" I put my hand down and turned around and looked at her "Look Alex I know I fucked up and I fucked up real bad but the thing is I was genially worried about you" I looked in her eyes god I was a sucker for those deep blue eyes "Listen Al loads of couples fuck up" Couple? When was the last time we were a couple "No Piper when couples fuck up it's forgetting a birthday or anniversary or forgetting to turn the heating off we are a whole new league" Piper folded her arms like some sulky teenager not getting their own way "I am not some fucking trashy novel like 50 Shades you can't pick me up when your horny and put me down and close the book when your satisfied"

"I wouldn't read shit like that anyway you know that" Piper said I took a few shirts out of my bag Piper grabbed my arms and turned me to look at her "Look let's start anew put everything behind us and the next fuck up we're done because Al" She put her hand on my face and stroked my cheek I melted inside "There's no stopping us no Larry's no stupid drug cartels no one" She gave me one of her smiles that suckered me in every time but no not this time I wanted Piper to mean what she said I took her hand off my cheek "I'll think about it" I looked her up and down "Count is coming up and your out of bounds" She nodded "Classic Alex Vause playing the tough girl" I scoffed "Think what you want I said I'd think about it I'll get back to you okay" She turned to leave I could hear her heavy boots from down the hall. There was another knock on the wall god I was popular today "Hey Vause Morello told me you were back" It was Nicky god was I happy to see her "I was wondering when I was going to see your tall ass again" Nothing had changed about Nicky she still had that wild hair and that smile on her face which is why I missed her cause no matter what happens she's always smiling "O you know me where's there's a straight girl in distress I am there" Nicky was nosing around my stuff then she sat down on the bunk "Yeah I heard about Chicago and what Piper did you must've been pretty bummed" If there was anyone that I could be straight with and that's Nicky I sat down next to her "I am such a fuck up" Nicky rolled her eyes and put her arm around me "Hey you need another fingering" Typical Nicky but I knew she was joking "O trust me that's the last thing on my mind at the moment"

"Look what Piper did may have come across as something stupid well the most stupidest thing of the century but she meant well in her own stupid way if that makes sense" I leaned back against the wall "How's you anyway" I asked trying to change the subject "I think I am making a break through with Morello" Her eyes widened like she thought of a brain wave "Hey when we all get out maybe we can double date you know you, Piper, Morello and me" I chuckled "Sounds like a plan Nichols now get the fuck out of my cell count is coming up" She gave me a cuddle winked and left. After the count I took the book out Kate gave me One Day I couldn't help but laugh on the inside. I knew I had to send it back to her and that I couldn't just forget about her there's was something about her there's only a handful of people that's made me feel like this well one and that was Piper. But I could have a friendship she could be like my little pen friend when I finished unpacking I hoped that my money would be transferred to commissary so that I could get some paper if not sure Nicky would let me have some. The little Chinese lady was there as always "Yes"

"Um I got transferred here from Virginia and I was wondering if my money got moved here the name is Vause Alex" She looked down on a piece of paper "I see no Vause here come back next week" Fuck I thought guess I'd have to ask Nicky I was walking back to my cell I still haven't been assigned yet and I was still in these shitty orange overalls so I couldn't go to the cubes. When I walking back I spotted Diaz she was reading a comic Kate loves nerdy things I stopped instantly and walked backwards to Diaz either she's eaten way to many taccos or she was pregnant "Hey" She looked me up and down "What do you want lurch the suburbs are down there" I laughed "Your really funny you know that" I took my glasses off "Actually it's what your reading I want" She looked down and then up at me "I didn't know you were into this stuff "

"Can I have that one in exchange for I don't know I heard raspberry's are good for pregnancy" She shielded her comic "No fucking way lurch, I get mine sent in they're allowed just got to get who ever it is to take the staples out" Great I didn't know anyone that could do that maybe Red could get them in "Thanks" I walked off. When I went into Red's little green house it was full of old people working for her "Wow this is a nice set up here" Red turned around "Vause how can I help you" I moved into a corner so we could talk privet she didn't move "Please it's all open in here what do you want" The old lady's didn't seem to care what Red was doing "I need a comic book" She looked confused as well "You into that stuff now I know you read a lot but never had you down as liking those" I rolled my eyes "It's for a friend" Red looked up she looked curious I knew she'd report back to Piper "Anyone special" I had to think on my feet on this "Um actually it is for me I didn't what to say anything embarrassed you know" She walked off with a watering can and started watering plants "I don't believe you" She stopped watering them and looked at me "Who they for"

"Why do you care"

"Cause Piper is my bunkie and my friend and I just don't like you" She folded her arms I knew I had to drive a hard bargain "I'll do your feet again" She smiled "Done that was easy" Did I just get played?. "You can get it by tomorrow Nicky will drop it off to you and I also take the staples out so you'll be fine with sending them out and I'll meet you in the toilet later for my foot rub" She winked I shuddered.

At breakfast the next day I saw Piper she sat down on my table "I am not in the mood"

"I heard you still give good foot rubs O and Red asked me to give you this" Piper gave me the Batman comic Red you sneak "Who's it for Al" I knew well enough not to trust anyone in this place "It's for a friend okay I am allowed to have fucking friends you know"

"You are allowed friends but why you keeping this one quiet, Did you meet someone in Virginia" I was caught off guard I didn't know what to say "I made a friend there yeah I feel bad cause I didn't say bye that's all" Piper looked at me like she was trying to look into my soul "Hm must be getting soft" She started eating her breakfast. "Given any more thought about us" All fucking night I did "I was up all night, I don't know Pipes I really don't I need more time I am still kinda mad" She nodded "That's okay I understand" We carried on eating in silence then Nicky came over "Hey Vause here's some paper and parcel shit you can borrow my commissary to send it if you want" She looked at us both "Have I missed something" She sat down "So what's going on in the drama land" I got up and left "What something I said". When I got back to my cell I wrote Kate a note then done her parcel I gave it to Nicky to send for me when I got back to my cell Bennett came in with a letter "That's for you Vause you missed mail call" I saw the letter stamp it was from Virginia. I sat down and opened it.

_Dear Alex_

_It kinda sucked when you left like that not that it was your fault and I'd be telling a lie if I said I didn't miss you. I really hope we're okay after what happened cause there's no stopping us from being friends unless Piper has a issue with it. I hope you write back._

_Kate x _

Kate

"MAIL CALL!" I know I only sent the letters yesterday but I still hoped that Alex or my mother would reply straight away I hovered around in the mail room hoping that my name got called but it didn't. I wasn't sup prised about Alex but I thought my mother would have at lest cared a little bit that I was in prison plus it didn't help that visiting day was today and the library was shut I was just sat in the TV room watching some trash reality show.

_New York 2007_

_I woke up with a hell of a hangover all I remembered was finishing early at work what the fuck did I do last night my head was pounding and my ears were ringing but most importantly where was I. I looked around the room and clothing was everywhere most importantly so was mine I looked underneath the covers and saw that I was naked "Holy shit" I said thinking out loud. I heard a toilet flush and Lisa came out wearing just pants and a T-Shirt she got into bed I jumped out of bed and tried to put some cloths on "What's wrong with you your shy all of a sudden" I managed to find my top and put it on "Please nothing I haven't seen before" now I vaguely remembered the nightclub we went to and drinking shots and that was about it. I was more shocked with Lisa then anything I am her student don't teachers have rules to make sure they don't date their students "I am your student the pair of us can get in trouble for this isn't there any rules in place for this kind of stuff" Lisa stretched across the bed and slapped my ass and laid back down "Well there's no rules it's just seen as unprofessional but the teachers think that of me anyway but no your not in trouble trust me it happens all the time" What she sleeps with her students all the time "I can see what your thinking and this is the first time I've done this, Look your 22 I am 36 we're both grown ups here" I felt really sick maybe it was the alcohol or what the fact that my first experience with a women just so happened to be my teacher who was 14 years older me and I can't even remember it. I stood still for a minute trying to gather my bearings "If your going to barf toilet is there" She pointed toward the door I ran towards the door found the toilet and brought all the alcohol up from last night I washed my face and looked in the mirror god I looked awful I walked through the door sort of hoping it was a dream and that the door I entered was my bedroom but nope I walked through and there she was standing there she threw the rest of my cloths at me "I am so sorry Lisa" She threw my pants at me "Why you sorry, You know for someone that's never done it before you were pretty good" Why did this made me happy I did grin a little as I remembered something that we done last night. I put the rest of my cloths on "So what do we do now" She walked over to me "Well I wanted hangover sex in the shower but your leaving me which isn't very nice" She put her arms around my neck I looked away she grabbed my chin and made me look at her "Hey don't be like that why you so shy" She let go of my chin and bit my ear playfully "Can you at least stay for some coffee" She whispered in my ear. God what was this women doing to me she brushed her cheek against mine and bit my bottom lip playfully. If we weren't going to get in any trouble then what was the problem of a little harmless fling nothing serious no strings attached as they say. I kissed her back breaking the bite then I felt sick again "I am going to be sick" and as I ran back to the bathroom I shouted "Tea, White no sugar". _

There was a slam on the table I looked up and it was a guard "Hey posh spice you got a visitor" I didn't expect a visit from Helen "Who is it" He walked off. I walked into the visiting room and sat there was my mother she hadn't changed much her face still carried that expression of toughness she didn't go grey much god I really hope I don't look like that when I get older. I sat down opposite her I haven't seen this women in 5 years it got the point where she didn't even feel real anymore to me I pictured this moment in my head and now everything I wanted to say just completely vanished from my head. She finally broke the silence "Hello Kate"

"Mother" She looked at me then looked away "You look like shit" Well sorry mother but I haven't slept in 2 days and my head is a mega fuck up "You should drink herbal tea they say it's good for the skin" She was still looking away "Look ma I know I fucked up" She turned her head in a instant "You fucked up that's a underestimate tell me on what part did you fuck up K hmm was it the sordy disgusting affair that you had with your teacher" I knew she was going to bring Lisa into this "Or was it the stupid career path that you took or was it the lifestyle choice you made or was it shacking up with that women" This wasn't going how I wanted I thought her not seeing me in 5 years would sort of made her miss me but no it didn't "And how did you wind up in here huh was it that Helen I always said she was a wrong one"

"Fuck you okay we were in love...Sort of"

"I am not turning this into a argument K" No I just have to sit here and listen to the venom "So what? Do you me to get you out?" I can't believe this I had to go before I smacked her I got up "You know what I can take the homophobia I take the dragging me down but what I won't have is that you think I want something from you, When have I ever asked for anything I have been here for a year you'd think someone as smart as yourself would realise that if I wanted something I would have ask for it by now" I caught my breath "I just wanted to see you that's all I know we were never close but hey stupid me thought let's write mother a letter she might have a ounce of sympathy there but no you'll always be a sour faced cow" I turned around and walked out thinking she might call me back but she didn't she got up and walked out when I did.

I got back to my cell and kick the wall "Ouch" I hurt my foot fucking mother I suddenly felt like a 14 year old in bedroom again I kicked the wall again and sat on bunk.

_New York 2007_

"_I am just saying it wasn't a bad film" I turned to look at Lisa "Really? Toby Maguire dance made me cringe" She gave me one of her cute little half smiles "Hey it's wouldn't surprise me if they made a 4__th__ Spiderman film" I swear she was being sarcastic. We started walking slowly down the street I felt really comfortable around Lisa she linked arms with me she wasn't even worried if another student or teacher saw us she was so care free and she brought me out of my shell a little "Shall we head back to yours" I have been trying to balance spending the night at Lisa's and my mother but my mother was so busy all the time she hardly noticed. "Why can't we go back to yours?" We'd been through this I keep saying I wasn't ready but when ever is there a right time to come out but it was just nice to feel comfortable for a change. "You got to come out to your mother at some point" I was thinking of never but I doubt I'd be able to get away with it "Look little baby steps okay" I said She stopped walking and tugged on my arm playfully "O come on I want to see where you live I won't stop nagging till you do You don't have to come out to your mom or anything" She kept tugging my arm and it was getting annoying "If I say yes will you stop nagging me about my mother" She stopped and gave me a wide smile "I promise" And she gently kissed my lips._

"MAIL CALL!" I didn't bother going to the room this time I was really not in the mood I have had zero sleep and I didn't even go into work I told Ruth I was sick. I was at in the TV room all day just staring at the telly and thinking about the disaster that was yesterday and all the things that she said maybe this was my own fault I knew what she could be like and she can hit below the belt. I kept going over everything that I have done in the last 6 years and thought that I wasn't a bad person I am 28 years old and I have a degree and I had a nice job my relationship with Helen I admit it didn't feel meaningful at the end but it started off that way thinking about it over and over just made me more angry I mean who the fuck did my mother think she is saying those things to me. For the first time since I've been here I actually felt good about myself and trust my mother to bring it out of me I actually smiled for the first time in weeks. "Hey what you smiling about thought you were sick"

"Do you know Ruth I have just realised that for the first time in ages I am not the bad guy here in fact I have never been one" She looked confused "But your not a bad person anyway" She slammed a parcel on the table and a letter "Here the guard gave it to me you didn't collect it" I looked at the parcel it had Litchfiled on it and AV in the corner. My heart dropped to my tummy I didn't open it in front of Ruth I got up to go back to my cell "You really are ill your more paler then normal" I gather up my letter and parcel "Yeah I am totally ill I think I am going to lie down" I walked fast to my cell and tore open the parcel open and it had that smell I love new book and comic smell with a note

_Dear K _

_I remember you saying that you like comics (Sorry about the no staples) and here is the book you gave me (Nice save back there by the way ) I hope your well and I still feel lame for leaving in the middle of the night not that I had any choice in the matter. Keep safe _

_Alex x_

I looked at the book One Day that's ironic I thought I flicked through the comic and then picked the letter up it was from my mother she is coming back to see me Sunday ready for round 2 I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N First off this chapter has a bit of violence in it so I upped the rating, Secondly I am sorry for the short chapter have been busy, but the next one will be longer, Enjoy!_

Chapter 5

Alex

After a week passed, I got finally got assigned to the cubes in the suburbs. When I got to my assigned cube I turned to Bennett "No fucking way" I looked at my bunkie who was Pennsatucky "Hey lurch, I missed you" I turned to Bennett "Did Healy even read my fucking file" Bennett looked lost "Look, I don't do the assigning" And he walked off or limped in his case. I stepped inside the cube Pennsatucky had cut her hair and looked stupid "Look lurch, I am not going to cause any trouble, for I am one of you now" and she pointed to her hair, she has gotten more nuts than what she was before "Did they finally give you electroshock therapy" I said with a snigger. She looked around "No, I am a" and she mouthed the word lesbian I couldn't help but laugh "Well, let me know if you want some pointers" And I winked. I started unpacking for what felt like the hundredth time in the last 2 years "But you can't tell anyone it's just between us and Big Boo" Now it all made sense I wonder how many points Pennsatucky is worth "Right I get it"

"Because I know what your kind are up to now Healy told me" And she winked at me "Well, we better not tell anyone" I put my finger to my lips. I had been here a week and already I hated it, why the fuck did I want to get transferred I took out the letters Kate sent me, she was being really supportive especially with the whole Piper thing which was strange. She also kept sending me books, most I've read, but the thought was there I kept sending her stuff as well she genuinely was like a pen friend. I was still confused about the whole Piper thing every day she kept coming up to me to apologize, but I won't listen I just want her to be honest with me for a change. Pennsatucky spent an hour just ranting about how we lesbians are going to take over the world, I got saved by Nicky "Hey Vause come here a minute, " I walk out the cube with Nicky "I could really kiss you now thanks for that"

"She's been really annoying to the dyke community, you owe me for that one Vause" Nicky sniffed her fingers, was there any need for that "So what's new in dyke drama land" We sat on the steps in the main hall I missed these times with Nicky. "I don't know it's just a fucking explosive circle, I mean Piper has changed a hell of a lot since she's been here, I mean getting Holly to call my probation officer on me"

"It's fucking Polly"

I didn't know whether to tell Nicky about Kate, she might go and tell Lorna "Hey Nic we've been good friends for a while if I tell you something you promise not to tell" Nicky raised an eyebrow "Sounds serious" Nicky raised her right hand and put it on her scar "Even though it's fucked I promise cross my screwed up heart and most probably will die from it in the future, trust me cause I know more secrets than the Pope"

"Well, if you put it like that" I moved up a step so that no one could hear us "When I was in Virginia" Nicky laughed "You hooked up with someone I can tell" How the fuck did she know. Nicky looked very smug with herself "How the fuck could you tell" I knew what she was about to say and at the same time we both said "I know dyke drama when I see it" We both laughed at the same time. Nicky puts her arm on my shoulder, "I could tell as soon as you got back your, not the only one that can read people Vause" It felt good it was out in the open "So what was she like did she have big tits or were they tiny and pert" I nodded my head "I didn't get to feel them, I saw her body though and that was pretty amazing" Nicky's eyes widened engrossed in the story "So who was the pussy licker or was it just fingering"

"No, it wasn't like that"

"Tribbing?" I rolled my eyes now I wished I hadn't told Nicky "We didn't have sex". Nicky eyes widened and her mouth was open "Did you instigate it?" Now I just felt embarrassed "O my god you did and the great Alex Vause got rejected" Nicky fell back laughing "What I'd do to be a fly on that wall"

"It was a moment of weakness and she didn't want to take advantage of that". Nicky was still laughing, I pinched her elbow to get her to stop it "Ouch, that hurt"

"Honestly Nicky if you tell anyone I'll sneak into your bunk at night, pin you down and brush your hair" Nicky raised her hands in surrender "Hey that's just mean Vause but it's fine, I won't tell anyone. So is that who you've been writing to then" I nodded yes "Do you like her" I shrugged my shoulder "Wow, that's extra dyke drama to add to the pot" I nodded yes again "Pretty fucked up huh" Nicky got up and stretched "I gotta go to work but don't worry I won't tell anyone about our little chat it's fine". I finally got assigned a job as well in the fucking laundry of all places and it was worse than before, I sensed tension between Pennsatucky and her bible bashing crew though it was nice to work in peace and quiet. I was folding sheets with Pennsatucky when she nodded over to the dryer "Remember when I locked you in that dryer" How could I forget "Not exactly something I want to reminisce about to be honest"

"Right lurch that's okay, I get you" We carried on folding and I knew she was itching to say something. Leanne came in looked at Pennsatucky ignored her then looked at me "Lurch someone at the front for you" I adjusted my glasses and walked to the front, Piper was standing there with her washing "Leanne could've done this for you" I took her washing "Maybe I just wanted to see you" She looked awkward "So you been locked in the dryer yet"

"That's not funny"

"No, no, it's not funny" She looked pissed off with herself for saying that she gave me a half smile "How long you going to keep this up Al" I started writing her ticket "If you are honest with me then I will"

"Al I have been honest, I was worried you were going to get killed or something". I tried to keep cool, but inside I was losing it "Don't fucking lie to me, you know full damn well you wanted some twisted stupid revenge on Larry and I was used to do it. You just think of me of someone to keep your pussy warm till he's done with Holly" Piper slammed her hand on the table, "It's fucking Polly" Piper looked over my shoulder I turned around the whole meth head crew was looking at us "Enjoying the fucking show are we" Leanne raised her hand, "I kinda am" I gave Piper her ticket she snatched it from me "I didn't mean for any of this to happen Al" And she walked off, I threw her laundry bag in the to wash pile. I glared at the meth head crew, they instantly got back to doing work, then a half Asian women came running in "Sorry I'm late" She looked at me "Wow, your tall I'm Soso" She offered a handshake I ignored it and got back to folding sheets. Pensatucky kept looking at me, I knew she wanted to say something "What!" I shouted "Nothing, it's just if being in a lesbian relationship is like that then I am out" She stopped folding sheets and walked off.

Kate

I was sitting in the library writing Alex a letter I was smiling whilst I was writing it, most of Alex's letters were mainly about her confusion about her feelings towards Piper, I decided to play the supporting friend rather than pit them against each other. Yes Alex was hot and amazing, but if Piper made her happy then that's what I have to accept, it's not like I could see her anyway being in here and her all the way in Litchfield. It will be Sunday tomorrow and I had my mother coming to visit me, I'm really not looking forward to it, especially after what happened last time maybe she did get a change of heart. I put another book inside Alex's parcel City of God is what I am sending her this time she probably has read it all ready. "Sending another letter to your girlfriend" I looked up it was Lyn "She's not my girlfriend, we're just close friends"

"Oh, that's right cause your the gentlemen in this relationship or is she the man, " I wasn't in the mood for this then again I never was in the mood for Lyn. "Just say what you want to say then get lost" Lyn leaned in and whispered "I am going to be hiding stuff in here and you're going to help me do it" Lyn smelled my hair I jumped out of my seat "I don't do that stuff I just want to do my sentence trouble free" Lyn picked up my letter to Alex and cleared her throat "As long as you honest with your true feelings it'll work out in the end follow your heart and not your head" Lyn started tearing the page up "Blah blah blah blah". I wasn't scared of Lyn but she was creeping me out I decided sarcasm was the way forward I clapped "O wow you tore up a piece of paper you must be sooooo strong"

"The next time it'll be your arm" I rolled my eyes "Whatever Lyn" Lyn walked off. Ruth walked over "What was that all about"

"O just Lyn, thinks she's some sort of ganster, and she smelled my hair" Ruth rolled her eyes "She has been mixing with some strange people"

"I really couldn't care" I sat back down and worked on another letter to Alex. "So you seeing your mom tomorrow" I carried on writing "Yep, not looking forward to it though" Ruth sat down next to me "Why do you keep in contact with her it's a waste of time you know" Ruth still had this hatred for Alex "we're just good friends"

"You've only known her a month" It felt like a lifetime to me though. I didn't say anything I just kept writing Ruth got up "It'll end in tears, you know".

Later in that evening I was brushing my teeth and saw Lyn in the mirror with three other women. I spun with my toothbrush still in my mouth one of them slapped my face, making my toothbrush fly out of my mouth Lyn nodded to the three women and before I knew it I was being dragged into the showers. Lyn signaled for everyone to get out everyone left apart from us I felt a massive jolt of pain as she punched me in the ribs. I tried to not show that I was in pain I just looked at her as she hit me again in the same place. She nodded again at the three girls and two held me up, I struggled trying to break loose "Don't even try it" Lyn took a toothbrush out of her pocket it had a razor melted into it. I looked at it, okay now I was scared, she put the razor against my throat, "I will ask you again you fucking dyke"

She put a little pressure on her grip, the razor dug in a little bit more and it stang a little "I am hiding stuff in the library and you're going to help me do it aren't you". She put more pressure on her grip I don't think that Lyn would slit my throat but then I didn't want to call her bluff on it, I just nodded yes "brilliant, we'll talk more about this tomorrow after visiting hours". The two women let me go and I fell on the cold tiles, Lyn walked to the door and nodded to the three women again and left ,I was being kicked all over I curled up in a ball, I was stuck the only thing I could do was take it. When they finished one of them stood on my foot and spat on me, I struggled, but I found the strength to get up "Eh, tell Lyn she could have asked nicely" I got a punch in the face for that when they left I took my cloths off and turned the water on trying to wash the blood off. I was trying really hard not to cry, I miss Alex, I missed my mother, I missed my job, I missed my freedom, leaning my back against the shower I slid down the tiles and sat down with my head against my knees. I won't cry cause that's what they want I could hear voices in the background as I looked up I could see guards and Ruth everything looked hazy and I blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N Sorry for the late update, have been on holiday. Enjoy!_

_New York 2007_

_I woke up to sunlight coming through the curtains and the smell of fresh linen I turned my head to the side and saw my textbooks on the bedside table. A mug was put down next to them "Well, good morning sleepy head." Lisa stroked my hair and put the front bit behind my ear. "You're so cute when you sleep," I sat up and picked up the mug up and smelled the tea, "I love the smell of fresh tea in the morning."  
Lisa got into bed, "I love the smell of you in the morning." She smelled my neck and kissed it, she kept on kissing me till she reached my lips. Then she stopped and moved her head back, I put my cup of tea back on the table. She climbed on top of me and sat up, Lisa was wearing one of my wrestling T-shirt.  
"Have I ever told you how sexy you look in my Hardy Boyz shirt," I ran my hand up her outer thigh and then round to her lower back. _

_She was wearing plain black pants I put my hand down them and cupped her bum cheek. I put my other hand down her pants so both hands were cupping cheeks. Lisa puts a finger to my lips, "Naughty, naughty." I took my hands out her pants and sat up. _

_Lisa moved her head in as if she was about to kiss me but stopped. She gave me one of her cute half grins as she teased me "You've got exams today."  
"You are so bad, you know that?" I moved in anyway and kissed her deeply. Lisa puts her hand on my cheek, "seriously, I am going to be late." _

_I started kissing her neck playfully, my lips touching that soft skin. Lisa tried to push me away, "I mean it, I have to go." She pulled me away and got off me she started getting dressed. "I have lectures till 1 do you want to meet for lunch?" She quickly puts her hair in a ponytail. _

_I was lying diagonally on my stomach looking at Lisa, "I have exams till 12.30 so I'd be late, I'll text you." She kissed me on the lips, "good luck with your exams, sure you'll be fine." She put her jacket on and blew me a kiss and left. I turned onto my back and let out a long sigh. _

I woke up feeling like shit. Thinking that I was back in the bathroom I tried to get up, but my body told me that wasn't going to happen. I lifted my head slightly, but again body told me otherwise my head came back down, I had no strength to keep it held up. "Hmm, you're awake," all of a sudden I was surrounded by a male doctor and a nurse. He picked up my chart at the end of the bed and studied it "Looks like you took quite the beating." "I really hope that this was the last time my mouth gets me into trouble doctor." He carried on looking at the chart whilst the nurse was taking my blood pressure. I looked her up and down, "Do you come with the medication?" She smiled and carried on with the checks, "I take that as a no then."

"You should be back on your feet within a couple of days," the doctor hanged the chart at the end of my bed. I didn't feel like I would be on my feet in a couple of days, I could hardly move my body, it ached so much. "Will I be going back to the unit? Cause I tell you that Lyn is in for a whole conversation filled with sarcastic comments directed towards her." Another nurse came in "Kate your mom is here," you have got to be kidding me this is just what I needed. The door opened and my mother walked in she was carrying a file, the doctor and the hot nurse left. Mother took one look at me "Lovers quarrel was it?" "Actually, someone wanted me to hide some drugs for them and I said no," I pointed to my face "And this happened, see I am a good person," mother looked at my face again and looked away. She sat at the end of my bed and opened the file "So you're doing some time, 6 years to be exact." "So you're my lawyer now?" Mother closed the file and let out a sigh. "No, I am not, but I have a friend working on it" She looked down and opened the file again. "You don't belong here Kate you're too good to be in here." "Wow, that must have taken some balls to say." "Think what you want I still think what you did with your teacher was disgusting on both parts, but you're still my daughter and I don't like seeing you like this." Was I in the twilight zone? Had my mother just acknowledged me as her daughter? "So what happens now?" She closed my file." I am getting you transferred near New York so I don't have to make the very long journey to see you," and just like that mother was back to her normal self again. "Wait New York? So I am not going back to the unit?" Mother got up "No your not going back to Virginia, all your stuff is already here." "I can't believe you've done this."

"I don't want you staying there, when I know stuff like this could happen to you."

I rolled my eyes, "Stuff like this can happen to me anywhere." Mother opened the door, "I am not arguing Kate your being moved tonight," and she slammed the door. This was a new low, even for mother, I didn't even get to say goodbye to Ruth. I looked in the corner and noticed that my stuff was there in plastic bags. I didn't even want to go somewhere else, it's a funny thing because I actually made a sort of life for myself there, I had my own routine. Now I had new people to get used to, new job, new prison, new everything.

I still felt sore everywhere and I still got thrown into a van and carted off from one facility to another. I really didn't want to go back to New York, I had butterfly's in my tummy thinking about it. Sometimes I didn't know if my mother does these things for my benefit or just hers, either way there was nothing I could do about it now. After a very long drive we finally got to my new home. After all the squat and cough checks by a heavy handed female guard, I got my new uniform and shoved into an old van that has seen better day. There was a prisoner in the driver's seat with bright red lipstick and I was pretty sure that's not allowed in prisons, and she also has a black 50s hairstyle. "First time down?" She has a thick Italian accent, I was a bit taken aback "Wow your Italian" "And your British I take it" I leaned in, "You here cause of the Mafia?" She scoffed at me "That's just racist." She carried on reading her trashy celebrity magazine "You'll be fine just make sure no one steals your stuff." "I am here for transfer so I know all the lingo, also, where the hell am I?" "Licthfield," My heart sank I started nodding my head, the Italian looked at me like I was a head case. "You okay?" I sank back in my seat and rubbed my temple "I know someone here." The Italian put her magazine down I knew she was fishing for some juicy gossip, "Who's that?"

"Um, someone called Alex," I made out it was no big deal, but I think she could tell by my reaction. She looked me up and down I think she knew I was lying, "Ah yeah I know Alex, I know her girlfriend very well." My heart sank like I had been found out "I only know vaguely." I looked at the cover of her magazine "So, that Kim Kardashian has put on some pounds huh."

The female guard that had done my search opened the front door and sat in the passenger "Let's go Morello." Morello started driving up to the unit I couldn't believe I was going to see Alex again, but Morello mentioned girlfriend could that be Piper. This prison was big, it took what felt like a long time to get to the unit. I kept going over and over on what to say to Alex when I see her. I still ached all over and my head was banging. "That's some bad bruises you got there." "You should see her body, they have really done a number on her." The guard said, I didn't say anything I just wanted to forget about it. We pulled into the main gate for the unit the guard leads me out by my cuffs "My name is Officer Bell by the way" I extended my hand for a shake. Bell then leads me to the door it was a long stretch of paving. I got the normal wolf whistles I looked up to a window I could see Alex with a blonde and someone with wild hair. Alex caught my eye and looked like she'd seen a ghost.

Alex

I hadn't heard from Kate for three days now I have asked the mail room guy if there was something wrong with the post I made him check again and again but still nothing. I went to Healy's office to see if there was a way I could call her but he wouldn't do it. My other best bet was Cupto I know he likes women who cries problem is that crying isn't my style. I still decided to give it a shot anyway when I knocked on his door and I came in as usual he was tending to his plants. "Miss Vause this is unseal visit, " He pulled out a chair I sat down.

"Um, I need to get hold of someone that's in another prison or at least find out if she's okay, I am a bit worried." He looked at me funny "Why should I help you?" I knew this was a big mistake I got up "Don't worry about it" and headed for the door. "Vause" He picked the phone up. "Which prison, was it again" I sat back down "Virginna" Caupto rolled his eyes and put the phone down "there's more than one near there." I kept thinking what it was called "I don't fucking know alright, I know that I had a female counselor there can't you check my transfer request." Caupto opened his file cabinet and got my file out he looked through it.

"Ah yes," He picked the phone and dialed the number "Ah, hi this is Caputo from Licthfield I have an inmate here that would like to speak to one of yours" There was a pause, "uh..huh..okay" Caputo puts his hand on the mouthpiece "What is she called?"

"Kate I don't know here last name, she's British though."

"Um, she's called Kate and she's British I'd imagine you don't have many British prisoners there." There was another long pause, "Okay, I understand, thanks, I will tell her that straight away." He put the phone down "Um she isn't allowed to talk you."

"And who the fuck said that?" I was getting mad now.

"The warden himself your friend has some powerful friends or she has a hotshot lawyer." Now I was definitely worried "Did she say anything else?" Caputo has gone back to giving his plant's attention now "Nope, just that she can't say anything because the warden would be pissed." I got up "Thanks anyway," I walked out the door.

I felt sick with worry, what if something bad had happened to her she could be dead for all I knew. I didn't get a wink of sleep that night and I wasn't prepared for when Piper decided to sneak into my cube to see me. "Alex," she whispered "You asleep?" I sat up, rubbed my eyes and put my glasses on. "Does it look like it?" Piper sat on my end of my bed, "No."

We both looked at Pennsatucky who was fast asleep. Piper held my hand "I miss you," I wasn't expecting this. I moved my hand away "You once said if two people have a connection, it never really goes away." I still felt that connection with Piper but I still didn't want to get hurt again. "I know I said that and I still have that with you, it's just I don't want to get hurt by you again and I don't want to hurt you again either."

"Look like I said when you got back we can start over just you and me."

"But what if Larry and Dolly break up again, you always go back to Larry cause he's the safety net he has a job and money, a nice apartment and let's face it you'd probably want babies at some point." Piper looked hurt by what I said. She got up, "I didn't go out to hurt you when I chose him though."

"O for god sake Piper" I whispered harshly towards her. "You think you are so fucking brilliant that sometimes you can't see that your head is up your own ass sometimes." I lied back down on my bunk, " I'm not in the mood for this."

"Al come on we can't keep going on like this I swear I will never go back to Larry, I will be with you...Always." Piper walked up to my bunk and kissed me I missed those lips so much she bit my lower lip then kissed me again. It finally dawned on me that I could never stop feeling what I did for Piper maybe she was trying to protect me or maybe she didn't want to be on her own here. But I knew that a part of me still loved her, but a part of me wanted Kate to but I was most probably never going to see her again.

Piper got in my bunk with me and pulled the covers up. I looked at Pennsatucky again to make sure she was still asleep.

Piper went to kiss me again, but I backed her off. "If we do this you promise, no more leaving me for whatever reason."

"I promise, but you need to promise me that your not going to back stab me again." I didn't want to get into the whole Chicago argument again. Piper kissed me again, "I'll see you tomorrow." Piper got out of my bunk, "New day, new beginning," And she walked off back to her cube. Maybe I should come clean to Piper tomorrow about Kate, for all I know Kate could just be a crush and the sexual feelings will fade. The whole forgetting about her thing was really not working but she was a hard person to forget though. God I am so fucked.

The next morning at breakfast Piper sat opposite me at breakfast and held my hand. "I am so glad we had that talk last night, I really think that we can start afresh you know." I was still worried about Kate though I was thinking about telling Piper what happened between us, but I didn't want to ruin anything. Nicky came and sat down Piper let go of my hand, "where's Morello."

Nicky had her headphones in I removed them, "Hey that's not nice."

"Where's Morello?" Piper asked

"She's gone to pick the fresh meat up, she should be back soon." Nicky carried on eating her breakfast "So you two back on then?" Piper smiled I loved it when she smiled like that. "You could say that," Nicky rolled her eyes "Not this shit again." Nicky looked at me as if to ask if I sure, I thought I should change the subject.

"Hey shall we go and look at the fresh meat after breakfast," Nicky looked at me as if to say I know what you did there.

After breakfast we went to the window to see Morello van pull up. I could see Bell get out and open the door and she dragged Kate out. My heart dropped, she looked a state and wasn't walking very well, what the hell happened to her?. "Wow I can see me and Big Boo fighting over that, when those bruises heal that's going to look hot." I felt mad all of a sudden I wanted to kill whoever it was that done this to her "You okay Al? You have gone very pale" Piper looked concerned.

"Breakfast has gone down the wrong way."

"I swear those Spanish people still put spices in the eggs." Nicky carried on talking, Kate looked around then looked up the window and saw me we looked at each other for what felt like hours. Nicky patted my back "Hey me and Piper are going to be late for work." Piper kissed my cheek "See you at dinner, Wow why does that sound normal." And she walked off to work I looked out the window again and Kate was gone. I put my hands over my eyes "Fuck me."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kate

I got lead into a cell with six beds, "Been a while since I've been in one of these." The Italian lady offered me a toothbrush "O I have all that already." She took the toothbrush back,"I am Morello I don't think I introduced myself." She extended her hand and I shook it, "I am sure you'll be fine here, give a week a two and you'll get assigned to a cube,"

She left, I looked around the cell and there was an oldish looking woman that was hooked up to a machine. She was asleep and was snoring badly I didn't even know what bunk I had. I saw a bunk with just a plastic mattress on I put my stuff on there. "You don't want to make the bed," I turned around it was the lady hooked up to the machine. She took her mask off, "we have our own way of doing it here." She got up to show me, "it helps to pass inspection, I am Gina by the way," She winked at me and went back to her bunk. "Also count is coming up in five."

"Thanks."

"Huh, British that's a new one."

After count it was lunch time I didn't want to eat but the guard said I had to go. "Sir, I really don't want to eat." He walked up to me, "I said it's fucking lunch now your going to lunch whether I have to drag you." I decided not to test him I struggled to get to the canteen. I sat down at an empty table a tray full of food was placed in front of me.

A big butch woman sat in front of me, "you look like you've seen better days." She looked me up and down like she was visualizing me naked. "I am Big Boo," looking at the food made me feel sick I still felt awful. "I need to see a doctor is there one here." Big Boo laughed "your kidding right, but um I am handy with my hands if you catch my drift."

"I get it." I got up and went to Bell, "I need to see a doctor."

"And I want a hot date with Brad Pitt doesn't mean I am going to get it, now sit down." My ribs really hurt "Listen either I am going to pass out here or you can take me to the doctor." Bell rolled her eyes, "Bennett take lady of the manor here to the doctor." It was the guard who shouted at me he grabbed my arm and lead me to the doctor.

"Well, that's some broken ribs you have there." He pushed down on my side it hurt every time he done it, he took his gloves off. "And there's nothing I can about it, broken ribs heal on their own." I got up and put my orange shirt back on, "I'm really struggling to breath."

"I'll give you some strong painkillers that's all I am allowed to do, I'll write a prescription out for three weeks, that's the usual time they take to heal." At least he was helpful and didn't touch me up when he felt the rib area. "I'll also talk to Healy to make sure you don't get assigned a job for a few weeks." I felt relieved I shook his hand, "thank you your very kind."

Bennett pushed my hand away, "No touching inmate sorry." The doctor gave me some painkillers and I was sent back to the cells. For the first time in a few days I could sleep "You look a lot better." Gina was lying in her bunk as well, I sat up "I guess strong painkillers and sleep does wonders for people." It certainly does I thought, "Hey dinner is coming up."

I felt really hungry for the first time in a while as well. I made my way to the canteen and stood in the queue there was a wild hair person behind me. "I'd stay away from the eggs if I were you."

"Thanks."

Her face dropped, "wait your British did you get transferred from Virginia." How did she know that did Alex tell her or was it the Italian. "Um, yeah, " I moved up the line. "How did you know that?"

"I put two and two together, I'm good at that if you know what I mean." Big Boo walked up to us, "I can't believe you're doing this again after the whole Soso thing." I turned my back to them last thing I needed was more drama. "Oh look what you've done, you've scared her off." I got my food and hurried to an empty table, I opened my book and put my head down, hoping that I wouldn't be bothered. A tray was put down opposite me, I looked up it was a Chinese woman. "Hi, I'm Soso."

"God you look awful, I mean I've seen people get beaten before, I mean before you got here, there was this big inside war with this lady called Vee and Red one of them got slocked." She carried on talking for a long time, I couldn't get a word in, I finished my dinner quickly and left. I got back to my cell I turned to Gina "I have just met the world's fastest talker."

"Ah Soso the best thing to do is sit on her face that's what Nicky did." There was a knock on the wall there was a blonde lady there "Um Kate right can I talk to you a minute."

"And you are?"

"I am Piper, I think me and you have a lot to discuss."

I walked out the cell and into the bathroom with Piper. "Alex told me everything." I had butterfly's in my stomach, "Listen, I swear blind, I didn't mean to respond and I stopped it before anything further could happen." Piper walked up to my face and looked in my eyes.

"She told me you made the first move and I don't blame you, Alex is a very tall and very hot lady." What? I believe Alex lied. Last time I checked she came onto me.

"Tell me about it." I put my hands over my mouth, I really need to think before I speak. Piper put her hand on my shoulder. "You see I am giving Al the benefit of the doubt because we were in a bad place at the time."

"That's good she does love the bones of you," Piper took her hand off. "So what's going to happen is Al has agreed to not speak to you again."

"Well, that's going to be a bit hard isn't it."

"Your very sarcastic aren't you what is that some sort of British humor."

"No just a trait I was born with." Piper backed away "just stay away okay." Piper left I didn't even know what I did wrong Alex was the one that came onto me. Maybe keeping my distance is a good thing. A Shower curtain opened it was the wild haired one. "Gotta love dyke drama." She was naked I took one look and then looked away she wrapped a towel around herself. "I am Nicky by the way."

"Hi Nicky."

"Look, listen I heard your little discussion." I felt embarrassed, talk about looking weak, letting a small blonde lady walk all over you. "Look, I know Vause very well and if there's one thing I know if she wants something she'll walk on broken glass to get it." She walked to a mirror and started brushing her teeth. "And Piper well she wouldn't back you off if she thought you didn't mean anything." What was Nicky trying to say that Alex has feelings for me "Just don't lose hope on her yet kid, but be prepared for some serious dyke drama." Nicky walked off, I felt something in the pit of my tummy. I rushed into the toilet cubicle and was sick in the toilet. It must have been a mixture of strong painkillers and bad food. "I guess now would be the wrong time to say hi, huh?" I knew that raspy voice anywhere I turned around and looked up to see the tall dark haired lady looking at me. Fuck me.

Alex

I ran down the stairs to the cells where they put the new inmates. I paced up and down, I kept thinking about what I was going to say. How the fuck did she end up here? Bennett came out the cell "Inmate you're out of bounds, and aren't you suppose to be at work."

"Was just going."

I saw Lorna coming out the cell "Hey, that British girl you dropped off where is she?"

"She's in with Gina." Lorna folded her arms "Why are you so interested?" She said suspiciously, "I met her in Virginia I'm allowed to be worried okay."

"Whatever."

Lorna walked off I tried looking through the bars to see if I could spot her. This is fucking hopeless, I stood around for 5 minutes. I went to work otherwise Bennett would give me a shot.

"Hey lurch," it was Pennsatucky, "I overheard your cozy little chat last night with college." I really wasn't in the mood for this, "surprised you didn't get off on it you know cause your one of us now."

"Yeah, well when it disrupts my sleep, that's when I get cranky."

"Your an ex meth head, of course you're going to get cranky." Pennsatucky scowled at me and carried on folding sheets. I got stuck with Soso again, who just talked the most random shit. "I heard there's a British girl that's been transferred here, I wonder if she knows the queen." I took my glasses off and couldn't help but snigger. "Just because she's British doesn't mean she knows the queen."

"But maybe she might be related to...I don't know Hugh Grant." I put my glasses back on, "God, you're fucking annoying." Soso didn't look offended, maybe she was used to being told that. Soso kept talking, about random bullshit. I knew I had to tell Piper now Kate is here. There was no point in forgetting what happened between us Piper was going to put two and two together at some point.

After work I found Piper in her cube reading a book, "Hey, I thought we were meeting at dinner." I took my glasses off and sat next to her, Piper sat up next to me. "How was work."

"Same old shit if you worked with Christian meth heads a wannabe lesbian and an Asian chatterbox, it gets interesting." Piper laughed I loved it when she laughed. "Well, today I learnt how to fix a coffee machine and I didn't shock myself." I clapped, "Yay well done you." Piper put her head on my shoulder, "isn't it strange how normal this feels."

I decided to just come out with it otherwise I would never tell her. "Look Pipes since we've started a fresh I need to tell you something." Piper lifted her head from my shoulder, "I knew you were hiding something." I put my glasses on my head and faced Piper I cleared my throat. "When I was in Virginia, there was someone that I kinda kissed, but before you go all ape shit nothing further happened, it was just a kiss." Piper was giving me that scary look like she was going to hit me. "So here I was worried about you and your off trying to fuck other women. "

"No, it wasn't like that it was a stupid I was an asshole."

"Wait a minute who came on too who." I hung my head in shame and sighed, "She did." Piper looked relieved I couldn't believe I said that, god I am such a bad person. Now I really needed to find Kate and pre warn her. "Is it that British girl that got transferred?"

"... Yes"

"Do you like her?"

"No totally not." The lies were piling up by the minute now, I was in way over my head. If I could just get to Kate and explain it, then it'll all be good she can play along with it. "I forgive you Al." That was easy I was expecting an argument of some kind. "That's very unusual about you I was expecting a slap of some kind." Piper held my hand, "we were in a different place, it's fine, honestly, and thanks for being honest." I looked at Piper "What are you planning?"

"Nothing, we started afresh we've both been in the wrong and you've held your hands up though it's going to be awkward, but I think we'll be fine." Piper kissed my cheek, I looked at the guard station Bell and Bennett were doing something. I put a blanket over our laps and put my hand down Pipers trousers. "Al" Piper whispered "What are you doing."

"Trying to fuck you." I was about to put my finger in but Piper took my hand out of her pants. "There is a time and a place for those things."

"Okay, I understand."

Piper nudged my shoulder, "Maybe later in the chapel."

"We're so classy aren't we." I laughed as I looked at the clock, "count time is coming up I better get back." I got up and quickly kissed Piper on the lips. "I'll see you later."

"You will."

At dinner, I couldn't see Kate anywhere I was sat opposite Piper. "You look on edge like you're waiting for someone." I smiled at Piper, "I'm good honest, where's Nicky?" I was trying to change the subject but I think Piper saw through that. "Think she's trying to get some pussy." I nodded my head as I played with my food, "Gotta love Nic always trolling for pussy." I took my glasses off and put them on my head Piper already finished her meal. "I am going to find Nicky."

"She's probably in the shower either getting clean or not if you catch my drift." Piper got up and took her tray, "I need to ask her something about work." I was suspicious Piper never gave a fuck about work. "What's it about?"

"Oh, just some stupid thing I won't be long Al." She kissed my forehead and walked off. Now Piper had me scared she has changed a lot lately, the whole getting me put back in here thing isn't something I ever thought she'd be capable of. Maybe she was testing the water to see what she can get away with. I don't think I'll ever know the real reason why she done it. I didn't mind being back in prison at least I was safe and away from the blow and back with Piper.

After dinner, I went to the showers to see if Piper was still there. I saw Nicky, coming out the room she had her towel wrapped round her. "Hey Vause" Nicky opened the towel and exposed herself. "Wanna hit this."

"Been there, done that." I knew she was joking, she made a pretend sad face as she wrapped the towel back around herself. "Aw Vause doesn't want to play," I lifted my glasses and put them on my head. "Have you seen Pipes?."

"Yeah, you just missed her, your British girlfriend is in there." I instantly rushed to get in the bathroom, "O Vause." I turned to look at Nicky, "be prepared for some dyke drama." What did she mean by that? Nicky walked off to get changed. I went in the bathroom and found Kate over a toilet being sick. I couldn't help but look she has a great ass. I leaned on the toilet door and folded my arms. "Guess this is the wrong time to say hi huh," Kate turned to look at me. "Surely it is you can even hold back my hair." Kate looked a mess she looked paler than usual and she had a black eye and a bruised cheek that looked nasty. I felt a sudden urge of anger whoever did this to her was going to fucking pay. "What happened? Who did this?"  
"Just someone in Virginia she kicked the crap out of me because I wouldn't stash her drugs, but it's cool, I'll be fine." She tried to get up I quickly moved in to help her but she pulled my hand away. "I'll be fine," She was clutching her side. Kate kept looking at the toilet wall, not even looking at me. "I had a little visit from your girlfriend just now." I took my glasses off, how the fuck could Piper do that to me. "Kay I am so sorry I didn't know she'd do that."  
"Am I some sort of fucking game to you? Am I part of some twisted plot to piss the blonde off?"  
"No you're not a game or being used I really do like you, I am just so fucking confused right now." Kate laughed, then all of a sudden looked like she was in pain again. "You like me? Fucking great," Kate rubbed her temple. Kate pushed past me and left the cubical. For the first time since I said hi Kate looked at me. "Piper told me to stay away which I will because I am not a jerk like that." Kate then looked down at the floor. "She also said I made the first move."  
"I was put on the spot, come on Kay give me a break here." My tone sounded like I was pleading with her surprise I didn't get down on my knees. "That's cool Vause cause us," She pointed to me and then herself. "Never happened, it was just a kiss a fucking amazing one at that, but that's it." God, she looked hot when she's angry, but thinking things like that is what got me into this mess in the first place. "That's cool, so what else did she say."  
"Just to stay away from you and that's it really."

"I can't believe Piper has done that I am so sorry."

"You've said that twice now and it doesn't make it any better, but I just want to do my time and leave here so I am done, I am so done." Kate walked towards the door to leave I grabbed her wrist to stop her. "What do you mean done?"

"With whatever this is Alex I am nearly 30 years old I am too old to be caught in some stupid lesbian love triangle." I let go of Kate maybe she was right, I needed to carry on with forgetting about her though seeing her every day was going to make that hard. "I am sorry you got caught up in this." Kate rolled her eyes and sighed. "You keep saying sorry Vause but the thing is you think that your this horrible person when the truth is that you're not and the next you say sorry to me, I am going to punch you." Kate walked to the door "I'll always be your friend Vause if you need me, but from now on I'll leave you alone, I don't deserve to be that woman that came between you two." And Kate left now me and Piper can live in peace now. But could I stay away from Kate though.


End file.
